Electronic books (e-books) are typically digital publications that may be stored in and displayed via different types of electronic devices including stationary and portable devices. Some known e-book readers are software applications installed in processor systems such as computers or portable devices, while other e-book readers are dedicated devices that provide functionality specifically tailored for reading published works in electronic format. Some known portable electronic devices for displaying e-books are e-book readers, personal digital assistants, and smart phones. Acquiring e-books may involve purchasing and downloading from an online store or purchasing e-books stored on a removable storage medium.